Oh, what a night
by SwarleyWritesFanfiction
Summary: Cas arrives late at the bunker, Dean is way too drunk and problems arise; they have been dating for a week. After a whole night dealing with Metatron, Cas is too tired to deal with what he was about to face back in the bunker and get in some short of "fight" with Dean. It gets fluffy later.


**Oh, what a night**

Cas arrived late to the bunker, he was really tired after dealing with Metatron and being called "Asstiel" all night long. A week ago they pulled him out of Heaven and honestly, he had no idea why the other angels weren't looking for him.

That same week, he and Dean had started "dating" or... not exactly, he wasn't really sure about it, but they were sleeping together, which was good for both of them and maaaaaybe they have done it once or twice. Sam had noticed, definitely.

However, that night Cas was about to faint, appearing in the kitchen, he was surprised to find Dean there, it was really late and he knew the Winchesters have had a case that same day.

"D... Dean?" - He asked with a strange look, the same one he uses when he doesn't understand something. - "What are you doing up so late?"

He noticed bottles of beer all over the table. Every single one was empty.

"Cas" - Dean answered. He rushed to get near Cas and got on top of him, pushing him against the wall and kissing his neck. - "I was waiting for you."

He was clearly drunk, Cas knew, (the bottles were quite a good clue) and when Dean had said those last words the smell of beer confirmed it.

"Dean what are you doing?" - He asked trying to pull his neck away. He wasn't comfortable with this situation, it just didn't feel right. - "Dean, stop, please."

"Why? What's the problem?"

"You're drunk Dean!" - Cas was angry at Dean; he was pretty sure this whole deal was about the Mark. He pushed him, leaving his hands on Dean's chest to hold him. - "Why you do this Dean?!"

Dean ignored the question and tried to remove Cas's trench coat. Cas was angry, also sad because it hurt him to see Dean like that.

"Okay, that's it Dean!" - He said when Dean tried to kiss his neck again.

Cas used his "angel mojo" and made Dean fall asleep. As soon as he did this, he was ready to hold him, which he did.

He hugged him for a second because, let's face it, even of Cas is strong, Dean was way too heavy for him, but even with that in mind he broke their "hug" and was able to carry Dean from the corridor to his bed.

He laid him on his side and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hands over his face, trying to dry the tears that were about to fall. He just couldn't help it, they hadn't had an actual progress since what Metatron said (that he had no idea how to remove it), he couldn't deal with the idea of losing Dean; not now, not ever.

Someone opened the bedroom door.

"Cas, are you okay? I heard voices a while ago. Is everything all right?" - It was Sam, clearly. - "Cas?" - He asked one again when the angel didn't answer.

"Yeah, I'm okay Sam, thanks for caring." - He replied moving his hands from his eyes to the rest of his face and finally placing them on his knees.

"Dude, you don't seem 'okay'. What happened?"

"Dean was drunk, but more than just a few beers. _Dead _drunk. The kind of drunk when you're about to puke yet you keep drinking. I had never seen him like this."

"Shit" - Sam said. - "He told me he was going to drink a little and then go to bed; and if he could, wait for you. Man I'm sorry" - Sam said placing his hand on his forehead, showing he was actually sorry and worried. - "I should have guessed."

Sam walked towards Cas and patted him on the back.

"It's going to be fine Cas, don't worry, we'll find a way, we always do." - He said as reading Cas's thoughts of what was worrying him. - "I'll leave now if you don't mind, okay?"

Cas nodded. "And Sam" - He said when Sam was about to close the door. - "Sorry we woke you up."

He didn't reply and just gave him half a smile that meant "no problem."

Once Sam was gone, Cas removed Dean shoes slowly, trying his best not to wake him up. Then he took off his trench coat, tie and shirt, putting on one of Dean's (who had lent him his clothes thinking that it was way more comfortable than that trench coat. He was right.); he removed his shoes too and changed his trousers, finally lying next to Dean. He had had better days.

He wanted to place his arms over Dean, but thought his might bother him, so he didn't and just stared at him for a while, appreciating how beautiful his human, his _humanity_ looked when he was sleeping, even more beautiful than usual, in a peaceful state.

As he thought about all that, he finally fell asleep, amazingly with a smile on his face, the simple thought of Dean made him smile.

At some point in the night, they ended up cuddling. Dean was actually the one who started the hug, when he woke up for a second and kissed Cas's forehead placing his hands over his angel's torso. Cas eventually hugged back.

—

In the morning, around 9am (or _too early for Dean_) Sam was awake and decided to check on Dean (mostly). He opened the door slowly, but this woke up Dean.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"Shut the damn door Sammy" - Dean said with an expression of pain thanks to the headache that had just started.

"For all I can see, the hangover is finally affecting you." - He said with a grin.

"What happened last night? You know, after you went to your room."

"Dean, are you even listening to your own question? How on Earth am I supposed to know if I went to my room as you said?"

"Don't play it smart with me right now, Sam."

"Fine, fine, in any case you have to ask Cas about it. I only heard your voices and a bit of yelling, not sure what they were about."

"All right then."

After a pause, just about to leave the room Sam said:

"Hey, nice way of sleeping huh?"

"Sam!"

Sam left the room and Dean noticed the grin on his face when he closed the door. He started to wonder what he had done that caused the yelling Sam said. The only thing he was sure of was that he had got drunk.

That small talk between the Winchesters had woke up Cas.

"Hey, is everything okay?" - He asked. He looked tired.

"Yes, why do you ask, angel?"

"Dean don't start with the 'angel' thing again, please" - Cas said, trying to sound annoyed, but with an smile on his face.

"I'll leave it for later then" - Dean replied kissing him. - "You look tired, what if you sleep a little more?"

"But you'll leave, I'm way too comfortable, I could literally fall asleep right now."

"Then why don't you? I won't leave, I promise, not until you say so."

"Thank you, Dean."

Dean pressed Cas's body closer to his, and Cas hugged tighter. After a few minutes, Dean started to play with Cas's hair and eventually fell asleep too with his fingers tangled in Cas's hair.

Two hours later Cas finally woke up and felt Dean's hand on his head. For some reason he felt calm. Dean looked calm too, and according to Sam, he hadn't had a bad dream (like the one he had where he yelled "Sam" over and over again) since they had started to sleep together.

"Dean" - He called. He didn't want to wake him up but it was a little late. - "Dean" - He tried again.

"Are you less tired?" - Dean asked as he opened his eyes. Surprisingly, the headache was gone.

"Yes, I am."

"Good to know then, what about we grab something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me."

When Cas was about to move Dean asked:

"Cas? Hmm I must ask man, what happened to me last night? Don't save the details. Sam told me about a fight we had? Not sure if I should call it like that but he said he heard our voices and a bit of yelling."

"You really want to discuss this now?" - Dean nodded. - "Well last night, when I arrived it was quite late, around 2am, and you were still awake which surprised me. You were drunk Dean, I got really upset about that an-"

"Why were you mad at me? Because I was drunk? Cas you've seen me drunk before, what was different this time?"

"You were way too drunk Dean, you crossed a line this time. And... Something else too, you got on top of me and started kissing my neck furiously not tenderly or in a romantic way but more... Hmm, I don't know how to explain it, but pretty much pushed me against the wall and not like that other time."

"So, not like the last time hmm, then I... I think I get what you mean and how it was. I'm sorry Cas, I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry, I had no idea."

"It's fine Dean, you didn't hurt me with that, but it did hurt me to see you like that, 'cause I'm pretty sure it was because of the whole Mark deal and I can't stand you being like that just because we haven't find a way to take it off you yet."

Cas wanted to break down and so did Dean. They could have kept that conversation for a while but either of them was in the mood to do such thing. Dean hugged Cas once again pushing him against himself and didn't want to let go.

"I'm really sorry angel." - Dean whispered in Cas's ear, who was about to complain for bringing up the "angel" thing again, but chose not to. - "Is it a good time for breakfast then?"

They broke the hug, and sat in the bed; as soon as they did this Cas kissed Dean, who returned the kiss with the same passion.

"I've missed you, Dean."

Dean smiled and said - "If we keep doing this we'll never leave the room, you know?"

"You have a point there."

At last they left the room. Once in the kitchen Dean asked Cas what he wanted for breakfast, and the reply he got was "anything with honey, honey" and Dean gave him a "don't you call me that again" look. A deadly look.

They sat on the table and eat peacefully. Until Sam arrived.

"Have you guys slept like that since you're a couple?" – He asked casually.

Cas choked with the slice of pancake he had on his throat and Dean coughed.

"Since we're what?"

"You know, a couple."

"We're not a couple, Sam."

That actually hurt Cas a little and looked skeptical to towards Dean.

"Okay, maybe" - He did a pause, clearing his throat. - "Maybe we are, all right? Maybe Cas is my boyfriend, and so what?" - He looked around like if someone aside from them was listening.

Cas felt incredibly happy after those words came out of Dean's mouth. He never had referred to Cas like that.

"That's not even close to answer my question, but I'm glad you cleared that out."

"It's none of your business, Sam."

"Yes, we've." – Cas interfered.

"Cas! You didn't have you answer that question!"

"But your brother asked, we should answer his questions, don't you think?"

"Well yeah, but not ALL the time."

Sam had been giggling the whole conversation.

"But how did he know, Dean?"

"He came into the room this morning and... Saw you cuddling me" - He shook his head. - "Saw us cuddling. That's how I know about last night, or well, that something had happened."

"Sorry guys, but you're just too adorable together." - Sam said with a voice no one would ever think it was a hunter's.

"Sam, stop it, would you?"

"Was this how you got when you found out about the 'Destiel' thing on those girls play?" - Cas asked.

"HOW DOES CAS KNOW ABOUT ANY OF THAT?!" - Dean barked.

"I HAD to tell him. And yes, I got like this too, but, inside, 'cause Dean was giving me death looks.

"Sam! You weren't supposed to mention a thing about that stupid play!"

"Ooooh, but those girls were right, weren't they? I mean, look at you two now."

Cas and Sam were giggling about the whole thing. Dean wasn't having a good time as they were.

"Dean, I honestly don't see why it annoys you so much." - Sam said.

"Because... Because... I don't know man! It just does!"

"Okay, fine, whatever. Sorry Dean." - Sam said as he walked out of there.

Cas kissed Dean's cheek when he got up to take his plates to the sink, just to embarrass him a bit more. Dean's face turned red, even if Sam was no longer around.

"Do you want me to wash your dishes when you're done, Dean?"

"I'll do it, Cas, don't worry. Thanks anyways."

"So, am I your 'boyfriend' now?" - Cas questioned Dean when he was near him.

"You've been _officially_ my boyfriend of over a week."

"Officially?"

"Well, according to angels, demons and God knows what else, you've been my 'love interest' for a while now, and they've called you my 'boyfriend' too so, we're a couple now and that makes you _officially_ my boyfriend."

Cas laughed. -"At times I strongly believe you're an idiot."

"But you love me anyways."

"I do" - He said, kissing Dean.

"And I love you back, but, I actually don't like the word 'couple', you know?"

"I imagined" - Cas added kissing him once again.

"Guys don't you know where I left theeeeeeeee" - Sam stopped as he saw the kissing scene between his brother and Cas. It wasn't the first time he had seen the couple making out, but after a few occasions he was getting tired they didn't do that on a more private place, like Dean's room, which was a good choice - "Never mind I'll keep searching. Thanks anyway."

Dean and Cas didn't even notice Sam's presence and kept making out in the kitchen. How romantic.


End file.
